


A Necessary Death.

by Gio_hannigram



Series: Nigels gifts [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: A retelling of the movies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: There is always an obstacle. No matter what Nigel does there's always one more fucker to take down.





	A Necessary Death.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supastag (findo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findo/gifts).



> Nigel, I hope you like it. <3  
> Happy birthday!  
> May I have the chance to wish you many more.
> 
> To Fluegelschatten, thank you for editing and helping so much! It would had been a real confusing mess if you hadn't. You're awesome!

“A man moved into 2B.” Adam casually announced. Alex’s attention kept focused on his game but he could barely contain his smirk. This was going to be good.

“Oh, really? How is he?” Nigel’s tone was playful but tension settled on his shoulders.

“He was fine,” Adam took a second to consider his answer, “He liked my telescope.”

“Already got him to look through your telescope? You are going fast, aren’t you?” Nigel smirked.

“He was on the way to the hill on Wednesday last week, this Wednesday too, he started conversing, then followed me.”

Nigel hummed. It was interesting that someone would want to walk all the way to the hill in an ungodly hour in the chill air of Autumn with a stranger.

“Don’t tell Nigel his name or you’ll never see that guy again.” Their colleague made another move and Nigel frowned. Adam’s azure eyes widened.

“Don’t listen to the old man Darling, I won’t hurt your friend.” Nigel moved his piece and stopped Alex’s next move. “Unless he misbehaves.”

This stranger also turned up the only day of the week Nigel didn’t go with Adam to the hill, how convenient.

“His name is Charlie, Charlie Countryman.”  Adam nodded.

“And he likes your telescope.” Alex added.

“He better not touch it.” Nigel made another move, winning their _connect four_ seventh round. Alex threw his hands in the air. Nigel lifted a smug eyebrow.

“I feel that you’re not speaking about my telescope.” Adam tilted his head, his eyes narrowed.

“Exactly Darling,” Nigel smiled fondly at Adam as Alex re-started the game. “We’re talking about your dick.”

“I don’t think Charlie would want to touch my dick Nigel.”  Rolling his eyes Adam bit into his sandwich.

“Just wanted to make that clear Darling.” Nigel took his pieces again. Alex shook his head.

 

-

Nigel should have done as Alex said.

“I’m Nigel, who the fuck are you?” Nigel knew he would probably get told off for swearing by Adam later but to be honest, he didn’t like the idea of another arsehole following Adam. It had happened before and cleaning had been a mess, and the guy in front of him had spent the whole event observing Adam. Nigel lived a life where one of the skills he developed was being aware of his surroundings. In his new life that meant being aware of those around him, and specially of those around Adam. The moment Nigel became aware of the other guy’s presence something in him had picked the guy and kept Nigel tracking him.   
  
So it was more annoyance than surprise when the guy arrived behind him backstage.

“I’m Charlie, Charlie Countryman.” Charlie looked half stoned, his dark locks were a mess, his clothes were formal but nowhere as neat as they should be for the event the observatory was having, plus his brown eyes were blown wide. Yeah, Nigel didn’t like him one bit.

“I just...I just wanted to give my congratulations to Adam,” Charlie looked past Nigel. “Your speech was amazing, really understandable.” Nigel rose an incredulous eyebrow, he usually wouldn’t judge, he was not that much of a douche, especially because people usually misjudged _him,_  but he couldn’t help thinking that Charlie didn’t look like he could understand the whole twenty minute speech Adam gave about his new microchips for satellites in the state he was in.

Nigel saw it right away, he was no idiot and it took one searching look to see the attraction in Charlie’s eyes.

“Thank you! Nigel helped me a lot with it.”

“He must be a great friend.” Charlie shifted from one foot to the other, sizing Nigel up.

“Husband, actually.” Adam corrected before Nigel could.

“Even after death tries to make us part, Darling.” Nigel added and kissed Adam on the cheek for good measure.

Charlie lowered his head but the smirk that formed in his face did not go lost on Nigel. He almost could see Charlie’s line of thought- married but still, gay which was equal to possibility. As if that was all it took.

He had an awful feeling about it.

 

\---

“He is heterosexual, Nigel.” Adam was putting on his pajamas and rearranging their pillows. Nigel glanced at him from the bathroom, his stomach twisted, and his chest ached pleasantly with the way Adam looked surrounded by the blue glow their room had. They seriously needed to redecorate their flat once they were back home.

“Is he now?” Probably not after meeting Adam, Nigel knew first hand it was possible.

“I didn’t ask him but he talked a lot about a girl called Gabi when we meet, among others, and given the way he spoke about them and that heterosexuality is more common I think he is.” Nigel would had argued how weak a line that had been but glancing at Adam he knew it was because the other only wanted him to shut up about it already. Nigel smiled, it actually had taken some time before Adam understood and learned how to do that instead of telling him straight to shut up. He probably had learned it from Harlan. Nigel would welcome the honesty anyway.

Adam waited for him to get in bed and kissed him goodnight. Adam’s tender kiss, playful fingers and sweet moans almost made him think to forget the bad feeling and the smirk that Charlie had have.

 

_Almost._

 

He knew Adam loved him, but Adam was not the problem. He trusted him to tell Nigel if he ever felt doubt or if he wanted free time. Adam was the kind of person to be honest about his affections but the problem came when certain arseholes thought they could make Adam see the light and take him away. Usually by putting Nigel’s image down. He didn’t want to deal with that. It was his bad luck, they were exactly in the worst place for that to happen.

He knew they were in Romania only for a couple of months more but one of Nigel’s flaws was how stubborn he could be. He could let it be and move away with Adam once their time was up, but there were _months_ to go, and a part of him needed to shake Charlie off _now_.

Nigel was not proud to say he still knew his way in the low business. Even if he had retired years ago, he still knew some rather influential people. He usually kept away from that part of the city since their arrival but he wanted to confirm something, and how small the world was that he almost crossed Charlie right away.

“I’m telling you he has the most beautiful dark curls I have seen and  when you hear him talk, your fucking heart stops. His damn eyes are so so blue. Fucking amazing.” He was in a popular area, full of young idiots playing to be adults.

It didn’t take a genius to know who Charlie was referring, Nigel clenched his fists.

So much for heterosexuality and its commonness.

It didn’t take long before Charlie stumbled in the bathroom in which Nigel didn’t mind to wait, he had seen worse.

Even in his drugged state he recoiled when his eyes landed on Nigel.

“Hello Charlie.” Nigel threw away a cigarette.

“Uhm...hi, are you in the zone of individuality also?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Sure.”

“Listen, I'm glad we bumped into each other like this.” Nigel gestured between them, “I want to apologize for my behavior. I was unnecessarily rude.” The corners of his mouth turned up.

“It’s okay.” Charlie’s arms remained at his sides.

“Charlie. The fucking love, Charlie, the fucking love,”  Nigel lit a cigarette, showing the fire close to Charlie’s face. “Turns me somewhat insane,  
if I'm being honest with you.”

“No problem, I just want to be Adam’s friend.” Charlie looked away. The kid couldn’t even lie right.

“I don’t mind Adam having friends, as long as that is the only thing you’re seeking,” Charlie nodded. “Good.”

“I’m glad that’s clear.” Charlie swallowed hard and kept twisted his mouth.

“Right,” Nigel patted him on the back in his way out and just right before leaving, “Oh, Charlie, enjoy your new mates and your recreational  
drugs and the rest of it while you can,” Nigel smiled, teeth baring, “God knows it can all turn into blood in a blink of an eye.”

With that he made his way back to their temporal flat and back to Adam. He couldn’t wait to go home, to his cosy flat, and the life he had buried the one he had in that trash ally with.

Of course that past would come back to bite him in the ass.

Nigel didn’t see it coming. He should have given more credit to Charlie’s stupidity.

A couple of days after he had last seen Charlie an envelope appeared on his doorstep.

 

The picture of him shooting a man in the head was inside.

  
  
  
  



End file.
